


Wanna bet?

by MyLadyDay



Series: Think of all the roads [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bets & Wagers, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Swearing, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, douchebag brock rumlow, vague mention of past bucky/rumlow one night stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/pseuds/MyLadyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up until now, Bucky hadn’t thought his decision to communicate with Brock could prove to be even worse than it already was, but here they were. Nice to know he could still prove himself wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna bet?

It wasn’t the first time Bucky regretted going to a frat party and hanging out with some of those douchebags, but somehow that was what happened every single time Dum Dum invited him to hang out. He was the only one actually in a fraternity, but at this point, Bucky knew all of Dum Dum’s frat brothers and considered some of them friends, to an extent. Brock fucking Rumlow wasn’t one of them. Brock was, for lack of a better description, an epic douche. Bucky had many regrets about hooking up with him once at a party not that different from this one, actually. So many regrets. What he regretted more, however, was the fact that it somehow led Brock to believe it would be happening again.

It wouldn’t.

Due to this, Bucky had a hard time actually avoiding Brock. Like, for example, at that exact moment when he spotted Brock making his way straight at him through a throng of half-drunk people.

“I’ll bet you a blowjob that you can’t get into that guy’s pants,” he said, pointing pretty obviously at a big buff guy standing with his back turned to them at the other side of the room.

Now, Bucky couldn’t say he was absolutely sure about a lot of things in his life, which was okay and totally allowed considering he was still in college and figured this was the time to get his shit together. He did, however, know two things for sure at this specific moment. Firstly, he’d seen more than enough rom-coms and read plenty of Draco/Harry fanfics in his time to know that approaching someone and possibly sleeping with them because of a bet would only end in a shitstorm that possibly included him being punched in the face. Yet at the same time, Bucky  was also sure that he could without a doubt get into that guy’s pants.

It didn’t escape his notice that this competitive streak that somehow emerged only with Brock around was probably going to get his ass kicked or possibly lead to something much worse, but he really _really_ couldn’t help himself. Was it stupid? Very much so. Was he strong enough to fight the urge to one up Brock? Not likely.

“Make it fifty bucks when I win and you’re on,” he said before he even realized what was coming out of his stupid half-drunk mouth, his hand somehow clasped in Brock’s as they shook on it. Brock started grinning immediately, as Bucky’s mouth was already around his dick and Bucky was regretting everything. Really, so many regrets should not be possible in just one person. Up until now, Bucky hadn’t thought his decision to communicate with Brock could prove to be even worse than it already was, but here they were. Nice to know he could still prove himself wrong.

“Wait,” he started backtracking, knowing he should get out of it as soon as possible before any shit happens because wow, he agreed on a bet with Brock fucking Rumlow. What the hell was he thinking?

Technically, he wasn’t though and that alone made him sober up faster than he thought was possible.

Dum Dum and Monty were standing next to him, obviously just as shocked by this turn of events even if they knew how competitive he could get when motivated properly. Which, in this case, was just the fact that Brock was a jerk and deserved to be beaten in any way possible, even when it came to the smallest things like this.

“No no, too late, we shook on it,” Brock said, grinning pretty viciously. “Don’t worry, you get to blow me when mister stick-up-his-ass turns you down.”

That sounded suspiciously like Brock himself got turned down by the guy, judging by his disgruntled tone. Clearly not the only one to pick up on it, Monty soon replaced the shock with a suggestion of his own.

“You should go double or nothing, woo him tonight,” Monty quipped, sipping from his tacky red cup as soon as he was done speaking. Probably to hide his grin, that asshole. Still, he was Bucky’s friend, obviously he had faith in him and his flirting skills, otherwise he wouldn’t suggest it. There was a meaningful look in his eyes, though, which was probably supposed to tell Bucky something, but it was pretty lost on him at the moment.

Brock, however, seemed to absolutely love this addition to the bet.

“Yes! If you don’t do it tonight, I win and you get to blow me twice,” he said smugly before adding: “That’s a win for you too.”

It was the absolute worst and definitely not a win in Bucky’s book, but Monty wouldn’t screw him over like that so at least he had some faith in his success. Reluctantly, Bucky shook Brock’s hand again, trying not to cringe at the thought of going to bed with Brock again. Once was more than enough.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Brock said as soon as Bucky pulled back his hand.

The only thing spurring him into motion right away was the fact that Brock looked like he was about to taunt him and he really wasn’t up for listening to that shit. Monty patted his shoulder as he turned towards the guy, whispering in his ear before he got away.

“Don’t worry, you’ve got this.”

That sounded suspiciously like he knew something Bucky didn’t, but considering that seemed to be the case very often, Bucky didn’t let it get to him. Instead, he made his way through the crowd over towards the guy with the best shoulders he has ever seen, getting distracted instead of thinking what the hell he was going to do. He wasn’t exactly planning on sleeping with a guy because of a bet.

However, his planning time was cut short when he stood right next to this guy and his friend, realizing just who it was. Really, the shoulders should have tipped him off because of course it had to be Steve Rogers, also known as the bane of Bucky’s existence ever since he started college. They didn’t actually know each other per se, but they did have some classes together and it was really hard not to notice a shoulder to waist ratio like that.

And now he was staring straight at Bucky because Bucky just walked up to him without saying a word. The confused and slightly awkward staring just spurred Bucky into doing more things he’d probably regret.

“I’m so sorry, Brock bet me I couldn’t get you to sleep with me tonight and I know that’s all kinds of wrong, but I get too competitive with him cause he’s an asshole and I just can’t let him win, can you please please pretend because I have to give him a blowjob if I lose and I really don’t want to do that, but we can split the hundred bucks he owes me if I go through with this, hi, I’m Bucky by the way.”

Everything tumbled out of him without his permission and this was going to get him punched in the damn face because he sounded like such a creep. Steve’s friend was spitting out his drink in shock while Steve just stared into his eyes without a word. Bucky hoped he wouldn’t get punched too hard.

“Brock Rumlow?” Steve asked, eyes narrow and voice oddly flat.

Bucky nodded in reply, doing his best to keep his mouth shut for once before he blurted out something else. This was plenty embarrassing already, thank you very much. He was almost fidgeting in place under Steve’s gaze because it looked highly disapproving while his friend just kept glancing between them, waiting for someone to speak. Probably. Bucky knew he was waiting for Steve to say something or just punch him already and put him out of his misery.

“Go out for coffee with me tomorrow and I’ll pretend to have sex with you on Brock’s bed,” Steve said with a raised eyebrow, as if daring Bucky to say that was a bad idea.

To be fair, it probably was, but so was his decision to accept a bet with Brock fucking Rumlow so he had no right to judge. Steve’s friend, however, looked just as alarmed as he had when Bucky had first spoken, only this time there was no drink to spit out.

“Steve, what the hell?” he asked incredulously, but Steve was still looking at Bucky.

It took him a moment to realize he was supposed to say something to that.

“Yes, I’ll have coffee with you.”

That made Steve grin and it lit up his entire face, even though he was being a shit right now and there was definitely a story in there, but he wasn’t going to push his luck and bring it up. Especially when Steve took his hand, lacing their fingers together before glancing over at his friend.

“I’ll see you later, Sam,” he said, turning towards the stairs and leading Bucky away without waiting for a reply. Bucky had absolutely no say in any of it and they were off, right towards Monty, Dum Dum and Brock because of course the stairs were right behind them. It was totally worth seeing Brock’s face, though, and that was when Bucky snapped out of it, grinning right at them and noting how Monty didn’t seem to be as shocke like the other two.

“Hey, Monty, how’s it going?” Steve said, though it was obviously not meant as an actual question seeing as he barely slowed down, not even waiting for anything beyond a wave from a grinning Monty. That didn’t matter next to Brock who looked like he’d be scraping his tongue off the floor if he left his mouth open for much longer. Everything beyond that was kind of a blur, including going up the stairs and into what was clearly Brock’s room. Bucky barely heard the muffled ‘Hey, that’s Rumlow’s room, what the fuck’ coming from behind the door once they were inside and Steve locked the door.

They stood there in silence, Bucky at a loss for what to do because this whole thing did not play out like it was meant to. Well, nothing seemed to play out the way he thought it would and he was sure at this point that he’d have to stop coming to these parties before he lost his damn mind.

“So,” Bucky broke the silence, leaning against the door as he looked into Steve’s direction, “I’m guessing there’s a story here.”

“Says the guy that just made a bet to sleep with a stranger.” Steve sounded like he was grinning, though it was hard to tell considering they hadn’t turned on the lights.

“I think I explained myself,” Bucky replied, unable to stop himself from grinning as well, “but doing it on Brock’s bed is all on you, man.”

Steve laughed at that, loud and contagious, making Bucky laugh with him. This was surprisingly easy considering they’d never spoken before and Bucky was three years into an unreasonable crush with this guy.

“He’s a dick,” Steve said as if that explained everything. Well, it kind of did, really. “This just seemed like something he’d hate a lot.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that.”

“What about you?” Steve asked. “Do you bet people for blowjobs a lot?”

Bucky snorted at that. “Not usually, no. It wasn’t my idea this time either, but like I said. Brock brings out my worst competitive side.”

“Well,” Steve said, his voice low all of a sudden, “I wouldn’t want him to think we’re just pretending up here.”

Bucky could feel him step a bit closer, only seeing an outline of him through the dark as he continued his approach until he was crowding Bucky against the door.

“Can I kiss you?” Steve asked softly and Bucky could feel his breath on his lips. “You know, for the bet,” he added coyly, his smile apparent in the scarce space between them.

“You can kiss me without the bet too, if you want,” Bucky told him sincerely because given the situation, they seemed to be past all pretences. He didn’t get to mirror Steve’s smile before he was kissed, softly at first, just a bare press of lips against his, Steve’s fingers gently tangling in his hair. Steve guided him to tilt his head before he parted his lips and Bucky took it as the invitation it was, parting his own lips and letting his tongue dart out until it met Steve’s.

Bucky managed to move his arms around Steve, gripping the fabric of his shirt and pulling him closer because that seemed like the only thing he was capable of doing at the moment. He felt Steve’s breath hitch at that, feeling equal parts smug and turned on as a result. There was no doubt that Steve felt the same way a moment later when he bit Bucky’s lower lip, making him moan out loud. Bucky was pleased, knowing full well how to appreciate being with someone that could make him feel good.

The appreciation was cut short not a moment later when the banging on the door started. Not even the fun kind of banging. They stopped the kissing, which might have been a crime in itself, but Steve and Bucky stayed pressed up together, breathing in the same air.

“What the fuck are you doing in there?” Brock yelled, followed by several more bangs on the wood of the door.

Steve laughed and Bucky felt it against his lips, laughing softly as well because hearing Brock like this was very satisfying even if it was to a lesser degree than kissing Steve.

Steve who pulled his hands from Bucky’s hair and stepped back, only to rumple Bucky’s shirt and unzip his own pants. Bucky caught on fast enough, letting his hands mess up Steve’s hair before he pulled his shirt off and undid the button on his pants. He could swear he heard a groan coming from Steve at the sound of fabric rustling, but he didn’t focus on it now.

“Ready?” Steve asked him as he reached around Bucky to unlock the door.

Instead of replying, Bucky cupped Steve’s jaw and planted his lips on the other side of his neck, sucking hard for a moment or two and ignoring the sound Steve let out. They were in no position to actually do anything more here and now. He let go soon, wanting only a red mark rather than an actual bruise, just for Brock to see.

“Ready,” he said with a grin, knowing Steve would have to notice it.

As soon as the door was unlocked and they took a step back, Brock barged in, letting light from the hall spill inside and over them. Bucky had to look away from Steve, knowing he’d jump on him if he looked at his disheveled state for too long.

“Oh, Brock, hi,” Steve said sweetly and Bucky almost snorted at the sound and the ridiculousness of it.

“Why the fuck are you in my room?!”

Bucky watched with barely contained amusement as Steve’s eyes widened comically, mouth falling open just a tiny bit. “This is your room? I had no idea,” he said in a tone so innocent and confused, Bucky almost lost it. Brock looked like he had no idea what to do.

“We’ll leave,” Steve spoke before anyone else could. Not that Bucky wanted to. “We’re done anyway. Unless you want a round two,” he said, directing the last part to Bucky, his grin sharp and eyes alight with what Bucky assumed was mischief.

Still, he stepped around Brock and out of the room.

“I think you owe me something,” Bucky spoke for the first time, looking at Brock for a moment, only long enough to see he was pissed as he reached for his wallet. There were several bills thrust into Bucky’s hand.

“Get the hell out,” Brock almost growled at him and Bucky complied, containing his laughter because his night was looking up and he really didn’t want to get punched now. He was barely out of the room, though, before Brock snapped out of it and returned to his usual dick self.

“He only slept with you because I bet him that he couldn’t!” he yelled into the hall towards Steve and Bucky just knew that same old vicious grin was on his face.

Steve turned around, looking between the both of them before his gaze settled on Brock.

“Well,” he said slowly, “that obviously wasn’t a good idea for you, was it.”

Bucky almost choked on his tongue, trying to keep the laughter in, but he hurried down the hall, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling him towards the stairs without looking back or caring that he was still shirtless and his pants unbuttoned. They were both laughing by the time they reached Dum Dum at the bottom of the stairs, tears building in Bucky’s eyes at the look on Dum Dum’s face when he saw them. Bucky had to let go of Steve as he pulled on his shirt quickly, but Steve grabbed it again once Bucky was dressed.

“I’m leaving before Brock decides he wants me dead,” he said to Dum Dum before glancing back at Steve for a moment. “I’ll see you, say bye to Monty and the guys for me.”

He was still holding Steve’s hand and wasn’t planning on letting go, not unless Steve asked him to, but that seemed improbable given that he was holding on just as tightly.

“I’ve suddenly come by some cash,” he said with a grin. “Would you like to have breakfast with me?”

Steve laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his head thrown back. It was quite a sight.

“If it includes that coffee you agreed to, I would love to have breakfast with you,” Steve said once his laughter died down. “Come on, I know a good place,” he said and started towards the door, once again leading the way and Bucky was glad to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very appreciated. You can find me on tumblr on myladyday.tumblr.com


End file.
